The Twelve Days of Shipmas Day 10: Pennshi
by Randomness Girl
Summary: Boone and Phyllis try to make Pennshi canon.


**A/N: Completely rushed because it's getting late, I'm sorry. And stupid. A couple of stupid references thrown in.  
**

 **On the tenth day of shipmas, the author wrote to me,**

 **A little bit of Pennshi,**

 **Something only she ships (maybe),**

 **A Bashlightful thingy,**

 **Short, Minecraft one-shot**

 **Anna paired with Kristoff**

 **Something Inside Out(ish)**

 **Some Jaya fluff,**

 **Cute negaishipping**

 **Fluttercord forever**

 **And the greatest ship, Rupphire's OTP!**

 **Man that's getting long.**

 **I don't own _Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero_ , but I do own the right to ship Pennshi!**

* * *

"So, Phyllis, what's the mission today?" Penn asked the gray-haired woman as he walked into the closed-down theater with his best friends. "Protecting a land of fairytales from the big, bad wolf? Helping a queen make peace with her sister who has been imprisoned for years? Stopping an evil overlord as ninjas with powers?"

"Ooh! Maybe we get to stop someone from blowing up Disney World!" Boone offered.

"Today, no mission," she told the trio. "Instead, celebration." She pulled a string and the room was soon filled with green foliage, snow, Christmas trees, and mistletoe. "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" played somewhere in the room. A giant banner unrolled, reading, "Merry Christmas or whatever useless holiday you guys celebrate."

The part-time hero, sidekick, and wiseman stared in confusion. "Christmas was two months ago, Phyllis," Sashi said, unsure what was happening.

"Christmas celebration for no reason, just for fans." She pushed Penn and Sashi down the aisle. "Now do boring party stuff."

"Um, okay?" Penn answered, walking down.

"Aww, yeah!" Boone exclaimed, following them. "Time to get my boogie on!"

"No," Phyllis said sternly. "Boone comes here."

Boone froze, then walked over to her. "Uh, what do you want, Phyllis?" he asked.

Phyllis picked up a notebook and a laptop. "Need something for fanfiction," she replied.

Boone gasped. "Woah, you write fanfiction as well?!" he inquired with joy. "Oh, man, you've got to check out some of mine. My favorite one I wrote is called 'Boone the Cyclops Crusher.' It's where you zap us into a world where nine cyclops terrorize a kingdom, and Penn and Sash are captured by a creepy cyclops Rippen, and then using my wiseman knowledge, I heroically rescue them and defeat the cyclops in one blow! Wanna read it? My account is The Boonester with an underscore between 'the' and 'Boonester'."

"Terrible fanfiction idea," Phyllis said. "Cyclops World don't exist."

Boone frowned. "Uh, the point of fanfiction is to use imagination, and it doesn't have to be realistic."

Phyllis powered the laptop on to the account 'MyNameIsPhyllis' and flipped her notebook open.

Boone snorted. "Talk about a creative fanfiction name," he said with disgust.

"Says the underscore Boonester."

"Touche."

"Has important job for you." Phyllis handed Boone her notebook. Boone read it and smiled with glee.

"You ship Pennshi too?!" he exclaimed. "I wrote a super detailed shipfic about them as Romeo and Juliet, but instead of killing each other in the end, they make tons of babies." Phyllis stared at Boone with wide, startled eyes. "Oh, them doing the thing isn't detailed, don't worry!" Boone told her quickly.

Phyllis just shook her head then said, "Needs ship canon for fanfictions and fans of show."

Boone blinked. "What show?"

Phyllis began typing furiously. "Know guys Jared and Sam who make show 'bout part-time jobs for Disney XD."

Boone's eyes widened. "So, we're like, famous or something?" He began to squeal.

"No, fandom not big," she told him. "Now make ship canon or I fire you."

Boone saluted. "Yes, sir! Ma'am, sir!"

* * *

Penn and Sashi were sitting in the velvet seats of the Odyssey, talking awkwardly with each other. This was something they weren't used to.

"Okay, so where you from?" Penn asked Sashi in attempt to start a better conversation than about pizza toppings.

The small Asian girl was staring straight ahead of her, her hands balled into tight fists. "Penn, I swear if you ask another stupid question like that, I will rip your head off and mount it on a flag pole!"

Penn jumped back, startled by her terrifying threat. His blue eyes were wide with fear. "Um... okay!" He tried to relax, but he couldn't help but glance at her real quick; he scooted as far as he could in his seat from the violent sidekick.

Silence stood between the two teenagers. Penn coughed and rubbed his arm; Sashi grunted.

"Come on, come on," they heard Boone whisper behind them. They spun around to see him holding a fishing rod.

"Okay, Boone, you can't fish in the underwater world from here by casting the fishing rod through," Penn told his best friend. "How many times have we been over this?"

Boone's eyes widened. "Uh... yeah! Yeah... I was fishing! Uh... not trying to hang a mistletoe over your heads." Penn and Sashi looked at each other, then peered up.

Mistletoe hung from the fishing hook.

Sashi's face began to glow red. "Oh, heck NO!" she yelled, shoving Penn away. "Boone, I will claw you with my bare hands! No way are you making me-"

"Oh, come on, Sashi!" Boone insisted. "It's the rule!" With one hand, he pushed Sashi's head against Penn's face, and their lips touched. Both of them went numb on contact.

Once Sashi realized what they were doing, she pushed Penn away. Penn stared at her, his face slightly tinted pink.

Phyllis smiled, holding a camera from the early 1900s or so. "Ship is now canon."


End file.
